


She's Mine

by ChelleLew



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLew/pseuds/ChelleLew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa sees an old flame in a bar. Does she really leave with her second choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Mine

Melissa looked across the crowded bar from her perch on the tall stool. The long-haired blonde was draped across his lap. She seemed to be whispering in his ear, maybe nibbling on it. Then she stood and...no...she wasn't...was she?  _A lap dance in a bar? At a crowded table?_  Melissa turned and took her drink from the table.

The man's friends were all moving away from the table, obviously embarrassed by this public display. Melissa just shook her head with a small smile.

A broad-shouldered figure caught Melissa's eye as he turned around. She smiled. He winked. Melissa slid off the stool and walked across the floor.

As she passed the lap-dancing couple, the man grabbed her wrist. "Enjoy the show, Melissa?"

Melissa yanked her arm from his grasp. "Do whatever you like, Dean. It's your loss." To the woman she said, "Have fun, Renee."

Melissa continued on to the bar. The waiting man put his arm around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Seconds later, the couple was pushed against the bar as the handsy couple of Dean and Renee groped their way out of the bar. "Don't look at them." She said. "Look at me."

"I don't want to be second choice." he leaned down to whisper.

"You are my first choice, Antonio." Melissa said, sliding her hand along his jaw before pressing her lips to his.

Once Melissa made that first wonderful, warm contact, Antonio was quick to try to seize control. He wrapped both hands behind her head, gently, pulling her close, pressing his lips against hers harder. Their mouths opened, tongues rubbing and retreating. Melissa raised her hand to his chest to gain some distance and took a deep, gulping breath.

"Antonio…" she whispered. "Antonio, if this is going to happen tonight, I have to be in control. Can you handle that?"

"Liebchen, I can handle anything right now." he promised.

* * *

 

The hotel door shut behind the kissing couple. Melissa put her hand back on Antonio's chest. "Now, just like you promised, anything I want." She backed the 6'5" muscular man over to the bed with just her finger on his chest. "Strip." she whispered against his neck. "Then cuff yourself to the bed." Antonio swallowed hard. Melissa took a step back. She raised her right eyebrow. Antonio's shirt came over his head. Melissa took off her shirt. Antonio took off his belt. Melissa took off her earrings. Antonio took off his shoes. Melissa took off her bracelets. Antonio took off his pants. Melissa took off her shoes. Antonio reached for the waistband of his boxer-briefs and Melissa put her hand on top of his "You are doing a very good job." she said.

"I am glad you are pleased." Melissa took Antonio's hands and slid them up her body to her breasts. Antonio moaned and slowly sank onto the bed, drawing Melissa between his legs so he could kiss and suck his way down her chest to make up for the near foot height difference between them.

Once he started to pull on her bra, Melissa backed away and pointed to the head of the bed. "Cuff yourself. Naked." Antonio divested himself of his briefs and grabbed the cuffs. He secured one hand and Melissa helped with the other. Then he waited.

Melissa stepped back. She unbuttoned her jeans and sl-o-w-ly slid them down her legs, watching the breathing rate of the man on the bed. He was fairly panting. "It is true, I want you. I want you to fuck me until I scream; until I cannot walk. But trust is something to be earned. Can I trust you, Antonio?" Melissa slid her hand around his cock. Antonio held his breath. "You cannot cum until I tell you that you can." Then she engulfed him with her warm, wet mouth. She licked. She sucked. She slid her hands up and down his chest. Her bra and panties finally came off. Melissa climbed onto the bed. While straddling his legs and sucking on his cock, Antonio could feel Melissa's fingers sliding in and out.

Then she was crawling up the bed and over his face. She clutched the headboard. "I want to cum." He drove his tongue into her warm tunnel. He sucked on her clit. He tasted her juices and felt them on his face. Her scent was driving him mad! He jerked on the restraints she slid back down his body.

"You cannot cum until I tell you." she murmured.

Her small hand encircled his engorged cock again. Melissa abruptly dropped down, fully encompassing his entire length in her warm, wet sheath. She screamed in pain and ecstasy, her orgasm rolling over her in huge waves, twisting her body like a pretzel on top of his. She was almost convulsing in orgasmic tremors while Antonio fought to remain still.

When she started to come down, she fell forward, leaning over Antonio. Her bare breast dangled over his mouth. "Suck." Half her breast was swallowed in his gusto, bringing renewed fervor and desire to her rocking. "Slide up." She panted.

When she could reach the release of one of the cuffs, she flicked it. Antonio immediately released the other and grabbed her hips. Melissa clutched the back of his head as she bounced up and down on his lap. "Antonio, fuck me!"

He flipped them, tucked his arms under her legs, and pounded into her pussy as hard as he could. He was pistoning in and out like a runaway locomotive when Melissa heard him gasp, "Please let me cum!"

"Cum! Cum! Cum for me!" she shouted. "AN-TO-NI-O-O-O!"

His groan was muffled into her neck as he collapsed on top of her.

* * *

 

Walking down the hall the next morning with Antonio's arm around her waist, Melissa was surprised to see Dean standing in the doorway of the hotel room next door, glaring. "I didn't take you to be a sub, Antonio."

Melanie slid her hand into Antonio's back pocket as a huge grin crossed his face. "Go back to what you were doing Dean. There are no labels for the screams and shouts the two of us can create together. All I know is, she's mine."


End file.
